One Of Those Nights
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: The hotel messed up their booking, and she was out of a room. That's enough to ruin anyone's night. Where's one to stay when it's after midnight and everything is closed? Cody/Becky


**A/N-- I really should be studying for my finals that are coming up. But instead, I'm writing a story about Becky and Cody, my new favorite pairing. Writing about them appealed to me more then studying. **

**I do not own Cody, Becky...ehh WWE does. I don't own Becky, Cody...ehh she owns herself. **

**So this is a Cody/OC pairing...but then again, can Becky really be considered an OC? There are more stories on here about her then there are most wrestlers. Either way, this ones for Becky.**

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there doesn't seem to be a room listed under your name." Stay calm Becky, it's not this poor mans fault. There is no reason to reach across the desk and choke the young man out. Besides, that wouldn't get you anywhere, except a night in jail. Keep your cool Becky. Those were the thoughts running through Becky's mind at the moment. It was after midnight, she just got back from a show, and she was tired. This was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"I. Reserved. This. Room. Two. Months. Ago." Becky spoke slowly, making sure the man knew she wasn't in the mood.

"Your name isn't in the computer." The man spoke carefully.

"Then do you have anything else open?" Becky asks, becoming agitated. She waits as patiently as she can while the man types into his computer.

"I'm sorry. We are booked solid for the next week." He tells her, then proceeds to take a step back when the Diva's face turns red, and it wasn't from embarrassment. Not saying anything, Becky turns around, grabs her bag and walks away.

"Can't even keep a room reserved after it has been booked. What kind of place do these people run here? Am I supposed to sleep in the street? Everything else is closed at this time of night." Becky walks on, mumbling to herself.

"Becky..."

"Fuck off." She responds, not looking up at the person in front of her. She just kept walking down the hall, completely ignoring Beth Phoenix.

"Hey Becky, what are you..."

"Drop dead." Becky bites at them, continuing her walk. Jeff knew she was pissed, so he just left her continue walking. Of course, Becky being Becky, didn't see the ice machine ahead of her, and smacked right into it, dropping her bag.

"Dammit." Could this night get any worse?

"Are you okay?" A voice asks from the other side of the ice machine.

"No. I haven't had a Mountain Dew in four hours, I have no where to sleep, and now I'm going to have a bruise on my face." Becky vents, bending down and picking up her bag. Not waiting for him to respond, Becky begins to walk away.

"Becky, you forgot your keys." He yells out to her. She stops and checks her pockets, yep, her keys were missing. She quickly walks back to get them.

"Thanks Cody." She says gratefully.

"Hey, I got an extra bed in my room. I'm by myself. If you want, you can stay with me if you want." Cody tells her shyly.

"Normally, I'd say no, but what other option do I have?"

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Cody asks, giving her a smile.

"Yes, that's a yes." Becky says, smiling back at him.

"I'll even make it worth your while and buy you a Mountain Dew." Cody tells her, stopping in front of a soda machine.

"Your slowly winning your way into my heart." Becky says.

"Good. That was my intention." He got her a MD, and he got himself a Dr. Pepper, then continued their way back to his room. There was slight tension on the walk back. Cody wasn't someone Becky usually found herself talking to after Raw, or anytime really. They didn't have a lot in common, and neither had any idea what to talk about.

"So, which bed do you want?" Cody asks once they make it back to his room. It wasn't a large room, very simple. Just how Becky liked it. She hated when people spent hundreds of dollars for one night.

"It's your room, you pick."

"But now that I'm sharing it with you, it's our room, So you have the right to pick which bed you want." Cody informs her.

"Okay, but you paid for the room, so you get to pick." Becky tells him.

"But your paying by putting up with me, so it really is your pick."

"Fine. I'm going to pick, but only because I'm tired. Can I have the one by the window?"

"I suppose."

"Oh, did you want it?"

"No."

"Stop playing mind games with me." Becky says, walking over and sitting down on her bed.

"Fine. I'll go get a shower." She laid back and watched him dig out some clothes and disappear in the bathroom. She heard the water turn on, then a few minutes later, heard rain falling outside. She sat up and walked to the sliding door that lead to the balcony and stepped out onto it. Becky loved the rain, until it started thundering and Lightening. She wasn't to fond of that. As the rain started to fall harder, Becky went to head back inside, until the door wouldn't open.

"Becky, you dumbass. You locked yourself out." She curses herself, having no choice but to stay out in the cold rain. Within ten minutes, she was soaked to the bone, shivering like crazy. She crouched down in the corner, her lips turning blue. She wasn't sure how long she was out there, but it was long enough.

"Becky, what the hell are you doing? It's freezing out here." Cody says through the rain. He quickly approaches her shaking form, and wraps her in his sweatshirt and picks her up and carries her inside. Becky wasn't sure what was causing her headache...

The cold going to her head or Cody holding her while shirtless.

Probably the latter, because the moment he touched her, her body began to get warm. He immediately laid her on the bed and covered her up.

"I...locked...myself..out." Becky says, still shivering. A laugh escapes Cody as he sits down beside her.

"You kind of scared me there. You'll be fine though, just lay there and keep warm." He makes sure the blanket is covering her before going to his own bed. If you were in the room witnessing this yourself, you wouldn't believe they have never had a real conversation with each other. It was as if they knew each other for years. It was silent in the room for awhile, before Becky spoke up.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?" He answers, wide awake. He wasn't going to go too sleep until he knew she was sleeping, no matter how long it took. Besides, they didn't have to be anywhere until five o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asks her, sitting up a little.

"What was it like growing up with Dusty?" Becky asks. She was always curious about his life growing up, but never asked him about it.

"Exciting. A lot of the old wrestlers would stop in while on the road. I remember the first time I met Randy. He was traveling with his dad Bob, and they stopped in to visit Pops. I was eight, Randy was thirteen." Cody tells her, remembering that day clearly.

"Was he as cocky then as he is now?" Becky asks him, laughing a little. Randy was one of her good friends, but he was arrogant as hell.

"I'm going to be the greatest world champion ever, even better than my dad and yours. That was what he told me during our first conversation." Cody recalls.

"Did he have pants on when he told you this?"

"I believe so."

"That's odd."

"What about you? How did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Milwaukee. My parents were divorced, and I lived with my mom. I kept two jobs, and began training to be a wrestler when I was eighteen."

"What were your two jobs?" He asks, wanting to learn as much about her as he could.

"I was a black jack dealer, and worked at Miller Park."

"I rock at black jack."

"I'd kick your ass at it. I learned all the tricks." Becky says confidently.

"We'll see. We're going to have to play someday so I can watch you lose."

"You wish Rhodes. So what are you doing tomorrow on our almost day off?" Becky asks. It was rare that they didn't have to be somewhere before twelve.

"Making Capt'N Crunch and Chicken." Although he couldn't see it, Becky had a look of disgust on her face.

"Ew. Are you serious?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Finding a gym. I want to learn how to do a Snap DDT." Becky tells him. It wasn't that hard of a move, and Becky was one of the top women wrestlers on the wrestling circuit, but that move she always messed up.

"If you want, I can help you with it. I can do a decent one now and then."

"Are you sure? You don't have too."

"Sure. We'll go tomorrow after lunch."

"Thanks. Right now though, we both need to go to sleep." She says, laying her head on the pillow. She was still wrapped up in Cody's sweatshirt, and she didn't plan on taking it off anytime soon.

It was around four that morning that the thunderstorm took full force. The thunder sounded like it was going to 'break down the walls' and the lightening was lighting up the sky. Becky lay in the bed, gripping the blanket like her life depended on it. She could take the roughest bump in the ring, but couldn't stand the sound of thunder. That never ceased to amaze her. The last burst of thunder jolted her straight up in the bed, sending shivers through her body. She casts a quick glance to Cody's bed, and noticed he wasn't there. Her eyes darted to the bathroom, and she could see the light on underneath the door. She heard the door open a few moments later, and tried to be as quiet as possible, but her heavy breathing was making that difficult.

"Becky, are you okay?" Cody asks quietly. He could hear her shaky breathes and uneven breathing.

"I just don't like thunderstorms." Becky tells him, jumping when the next surge of thunder hit.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you...just lay down beside me until I fall asleep? She asks hopefully. It was a long shot, but she would never get back to sleep.

"Of course." He didn't even hesitate. There was something about her that made him want to do everything possible to make sure she was okay. She moved as far over as could, leaving him plenty of room to get in. He laid beside her, and could feel the bed move when thunder would roar.

"C'mere." He said gently, reaching out and pulling her to him. She laid her head against his chest, and her breathing eventually evened out. The storm was soon forgotten, and Becky was sound to sleep, or so Cody thought. He waited for a good half hour to make sure she was sleeping, before removing himself from the vice grip she had on him. He was getting ready to get up when her hand latched onto his.

"Stay." And so he did.


End file.
